


the milkhouse

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cattle Gabriel, Dehumanization, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Tags to be added, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: No one can remember quite how the trend started--it was so many years ago, when cloning had just crossed the line from taboo to well-received, when spliced beings first started to appear on the market--and yet, Jack Morrison still finds it hard to believe that, once upon a time, he could walk down the street without seeing advertisements plastered up in grocery store windows and pet shops, both proudly boasting the same product.Cattle Gabriel.





	1. Chapter 1

No one can remember quite how the trend started--it was so many years ago, when cloning had just crossed the line from taboo to well-received, when spliced beings first started to appear on the market--and yet, Jack Morrison still finds it hard to believe that, once upon a time, he could walk down the street without seeing advertisements plastered up in grocery store windows and pet shops, both proudly boasting the same product.

Cattle Gabriel.

Jack has yet to see one in person, but he’s seen the creatures mentioned everywhere--from the advertisements on television that promise cheap, docile labor, to the stores that offer a sweet, loving pet, to the protest groups that still occasionally speak out against what society and new laws have declared the norm. He’s seen pictures, too; images of a sweet round face with large, dark eyes and short-cropped hair, long, fluffy ears that are only a few shades darker than the brown of smooth skin, all capped by two gleaming white horns. Gabriel has the curvy body of a man once made for war, with a plump chest and thick thighs, but now his sturdy legs end in soft brown fur and cloven hooves. His tail is thin and ends with a long tuft of dark, silky auburn hair.

Jack would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about bringing one home before.

They’ve been touted as good pets and servants, and Jack is only a little ashamed to admit that he’s stumbled across the porn featuring Gabriel more than once, too. He’s seen the creature’s thick, ruddy dick and the large, furry sack of his balls, seen how easily he takes cock, lying on his back with his tail swishing lazily as his hole stretches and yields to make room for whatever his owner feels like putting inside. He’s seen how pretty Gabriel looks when he’s cock-drunk, those doe eyes halfway shut and his ears low, shy, his dark skin gleaming with streaks of cum. Jack can vividly remember how hard he came when he heard the beast moo around the dick shoved down his throat.

He tells himself it’s normal; reminds himself that even if it may not be entirely morally sound, it’s not a crime to fuck the Gabriel clones, anymore. After all, he’s heard rumours that it’s the constant state of heat that the cattle are kept in that makes their milk so rich and delicious--creamier than regular cow’s milk, and more expensive for it--and, Jack reasons, anyone could see the appeal in Gabriel’s thick, curvy body. 

He finds himself thinking, again, about bringing one of the creatures back home with him.

It wouldn’t be horrible to have a little cow to come home to, to let warm his bed and stretch across his lap, to pet and cuddle when he was feeling lonely; and the supply of milk would be a bonus. Jack could wake up to fresh milk every morning and fall asleep with the warm body snuggled up next to his, chasing away the worst of the cold…

Jack hums, thoughtful as he mulls over the idea; and he’s so wrapped up in his thoughts and musings that he almost doesn’t see the flyer on the telephone pole he passes, a bright blue emblazoned with a cute cartoon image of a cow Gabriel’s head. Jack pauses in his tracks, then moves closer to get a better look at the paper stapled up onto the wooden pole.

_CATTLE GABRIEL MILKHOUSE - GRAND PUBLIC OPENING_

_Have YOU wanted to see your very own COW GABRIEL? Have YOU wanted to see what makes the BEST MILK in the industry?_

_COME TO CATTLE GABRIEL MILKHOUSE - SEE CATTLE GABRIEL - CONTRIBUTE TO THE INDUSTRY_

Jack stares at the flyer for a moment longer, re-reading the words and glancing at the address, trying to figure out exactly what the paper is inviting him to do; but then he sees the fine print, down at the bottom of the page.

_Must be 18 or older. Certified clean STD/STI test and valid photo ID required. The window for intercourse is 8A-8P.  
First come, first served._

Jack stares at the flyer for a moment more, trying to piece it all together in his head--and when he finally realizes what’s being offered, when he figures out just exactly what this flyer is advertising, he can’t help the sudden rush of giddy delight that shoots through him. 

Jack copies down the address on his phone with trembling fingers, and turns around to hurry down the street in the opposite direction; he’d planned on picking up some groceries tonight before he returned home, but that plan has now been changed. 

His doctor’s office is a good ten minute walk away, and the doors close for the night in half an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, in an old-fashioned barn on the outskirts of town, one cow among many stirs in his pile of straw, blinking awake to the sound of the barn doors opening.

Gabriel has been here for as long as he can remember, spending his days much the same as the other young cattle he sees around--resting in straw-lined stalls until they’re let out into pasture, then spending their day milling about and eating from any of the troughs set out in the field, playing and chasing each other in the soft bluegrass. When the sun starts to set they all return to the barn, where fresh feed and cool water waits for them in warm stalls, and they can curl up in the straw before falling asleep, resting up for another day of much the same.

It’s a good life. Gabriel likes it.

But he likes another thing even more.

The farm is one by one man, named Jesse--a man with calloused hands and messy auburn hair and a wide-brimmed hat that Gabriel has nipped and stolen more than once in an attempt to play. He has warm brown eyes and a bright smile that likes to hide among the scruff of his beard, and a pleasant, drawling voice; he knows just the right spot to rub and scratch behind Gabriel’s floppy ears to have him leaning against him, and always has a kind word to say when he visits him in the morning.

Today is no different.

“Hey there, darlin’,” Jesse murmurs, folding his arms on top of the short stall door and resting his head on them, leaning against the door as he peers in at Gabriel. “How’s my good boy doin’ today?”

Gabriel gets up to his feet with a happy little noise, his thin tail swishing behind him as he walks up to the door; and he butts his head up against Jesse’s arm, his big brown eyes closing as the human’s hand reaches out and starts to scratch behind one floppy, soft ear.

“That’s right,” Jesse says, over Gabriel’s pleased lowing. His free hand finds the small plastic tag pierced into Gabriel’s ear; it’s stamped with his date of birth and his serial number--although, since he’s one of the few that have a high enough intelligence to respond to it, Jesse’s always just called him Gabriel--and he frowns as he reads over it, calculating the cow’s age in his head with a sigh. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be off to market, now; and Jesse would miss him.

He consoles himself with the knowledge that, with his intelligence, Gabriel was sure to go to a good home.

“C’mon, buddy,” he says, clipping a leash onto the soft, loose collar around Gabriel’s neck before he opens the stall door and starts to lead him out, toward a small door in the side of the barn. Gabriel follows behind him comfortably, his hooves clip-clopping along the wooden floor and his ears flitting around curiously as the door is opened and he’s led inside; he’s never been in this part of the barn before.

It’s a small room, with a stool and a drain in the floor, a hose lying curled up in the corner. There’s a simple shelf against the far wall that holds a few different bottles of shampoos and soaps, a row of plain cardboard boxes beneath that; two lengths of leather hang from the north and south wall, and when each are clipped to opposite sides of the d-rings in Gabriel’s collar, he finds that they are just long enough to let him stand in the perfect center of the little room, right over the drain.

“There ya go,” Jesse murmurs, petting a hand through Gabriel’s long bangs--he lets the young cattle keep their hair, for the most part, while only the adults are shaved down. His job is a messy one by default, but Jesse has learned a few tricks to ensure cleanliness while the cattle are bred and worked. 

One of them is these crossties--Jesse installed them himself, in his first year raising these cattle--and he’s grateful for the security they provide. He doesn’t think Gabriel will cause him any problems, but there have been more than a few in the past who have.

“I’m gonna get you all pretty,” Jesse tells him, grabbing a bucket and a few bottles off the shelf before returning to Gabriel’s side. He starts up the hose and lets the bucket fill with water, squeezing in a few splashes of soap. Gabriel watches the bubbles build up with a curious little noise, and Jesse laughs, ruffling his hair. “Yeah. Gotta give you a bath and get you lookin’ nice. You got some people to impress today.”

It’s easy to wash Gabriel; cathartic, almost. Once the bucket is full and sudsy Jesse dips the sponge in, and starts at Gabriel’s face, using the corners to gently clean across his eyes and wringing it out over his hair--he uses his fingertips to massage the soap in, to scrub along Gabriel’s scalp until the bubbles have grown, and the pleased, quiet lowing Gabriel makes is enough to put a smile on Jesse’s face. 

“Good boy,” Jesse murmurs, moving the sponge up to clean a few specks of mud off both of Gabriel’s curvy white horns, then wiping over his long ears. He moves the sponge down, squeezing it to make bubbles spill over Gabriel’s bare body, over each curve of his chest; and Jesse can’t help but give one of Gabriel’s pectorals a squeeze, feeling the soft give of the milk inside, watching how a bead of white builds up at one of his dusky nipples. “Yeah...you’re good and full. I shouldn’t have waited so long to do this...but I’m going to miss you, buddy.”

He makes himself leave Gabriel’s chest be, for now, and instead moves down--washing over the gentle, plump flesh of Gabriel’s belly, then lower. He crouches down and runs his palm over the fat, warm flesh of Gabriel’s soft cock, then reaches under to grab at his balls instead, rolling the heavy, fluffy sack between his fingers and weighing in his hand; and he sighs to himself, pleased, as he moves the sponge down too. Gabriel was ready. He’d be sure to make some great calves.

Jesse sits back a little bit so he can wash over Gabriel’s legs, next; first his thick, furry thighs and the JMC branded there, then down to his hocks and further, where the hair grows out long around his hooves. Jesse steps back and admires his work--the suds clinging to Gabriel’s fur, bubbles dripping down the plush swell of his chest--and then grabs for the hose and starts to rinse Gabriel down, starting at his hair and not stopping until the water runs clear into the drain.

“There’s a good boy,” Jesse says, setting the hose aside and circling around Gabriel slowly, inspecting. The cow flicks an ear at him, spraying Jesse’s face with a few cold droplets of water, and he can’t help his chuckle. “Mhmm...and you think I deserved that, don’t you?”

Gabriel huffs in reply, but there’s a grin on his face; and Jesse laughs as he snatches a towel off the shelf and throws it over the cow’s head, ruffling his hair with quick, playful motions. Gabriel tosses his head and reaches up to paw blindly at Jesse’s arms, mooing and lowing as his tail swishes--but when Jesse pulls the towel down to wrap it loosely around Gabriel’s neck, he’s struck by the brilliant, happy smile that he uncovers, the blush that makes Gabriel’s cheeks darken and the bright, intelligent look in his eyes.

And Jesse is struck again by just how much he’s going to miss him.

He sighs, leaving the towel to lay around Gabriel’s neck as he pulls the clippers from his pocket. He grabs one of Gabriel’s horns to hold his head still, then starts to shave him--coos at him, when the buzzing noise of the clippers makes him startle--and it only takes a few quick stripes to have Gabriel’s head buzzed cleanly, his soft hair fluttering down to pile up on the ground around his hooves. Jesse steps back to give him another look over, and can’t help the pang of sadness that washes over him when he notices just how well his work has been done.

Gabriel looks like all the rest; just another piece of livestock, another living resource. 

Jesse unhooks him from the crossties and leads him out, toward a small corral in the sunshine, and silences his guilt under the hope that someone will realize just how special he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel stays out in the sunshine in his little personal corral and watches from the food trough as Jesse mills about the farm, and doesn’t really bother to do any more than faintly wonder why he’s been put into isolation--after all, Jesse has yet to ever hurt him. Of the short list of people that Gabriel has been introduced to in his lifetime--among them the big, friendly ferrier with a booming voice and a face that looks kind despite the scar over his eye, and the sweet lady that sometimes accompanies him who always has a treat for Gabriel to eat from her hand--Jesse is without a doubt his favourite.

But then a sleek purple Porsche rumbles up the gravel driveway and sprays pebbles as it comes to a hard stop in front of the barn. Gabriel’s ears perk up at the noise of the engine, and he watches with a sense of dread in his belly as one of his least favourite people steps out.

“Howdy, doc,” Jesse says, tipping his hat as Moira grabs her medic bag from the passenger’s seat and starts over to the little corral. He follows after her, leaving the stalls he had been mucking out to be finished later. 

“Hello, Jesse.” Moira adjusts her sunglasses and glances over as the farmer comes up, a thin-lipped smile on her face and her knee-high boots trampling the lush grass easily. “I almost can’t believe this day has come so quickly upon us. It seems like only a few weeks ago that I was here tending to your calves, and now here we are, ready for them to be sold.” Her smile fades a little as she leans upon the bars of the corral, peering curiously at Gabriel. “Why is he out here? Is he sick?”

“No, ma’am,” Jesse says, reaching out over the bars and wiggling his fingers to beckon Gabriel forward--he can see the apprehension in Gabriel’s dark eyes, how his gaze lingers nervously on the vet, and Jesse can’t blame him. Instead he rubs softly at one floppy ear in reward when the sweet cow comes close enough. “He’s a special one. Real smart. I don’t think he should go to the factory. Seems like a waste.”

“A waste?” Moira tips her head, appraising Gabriel from his soft brown eyes to the way his thin tail swishes slowly, nervously, between his thick thighs. “What were you thinking then, Jesse? Do you want to sell him to a pet store?”

“...Maybe.” Jesse moves his hand to rub under Gabriel’s chin instead, smiling as the cow tips his head up to better receive the scritching. “Figure he’s smart enough to be a good pet. Smart enough to know he deserves to be happy...and I want him to be.”

Moira rolls her eyes. “Tch. You’re always so soft on these beasts. You’d keep them all here, if you could.”

Jesse shrugs, a sad smile pulling at his lips. “I don’t think that’s the worst way to be.”

“Maybe not the worst, but definitely the least profitable.” Moira glances over at him with a frown. “Even if you sell him for twice what the factory asks for, you’ll still lose money.”

“So I’ll cut back on the fancy liquor. Ain’t no thing.” Jesse shrugs off the fence and instead goes to the corral gate, pulling free the chain that holds it closed. “But if he’s gonna go to the pet store he needs your stamp of approval.” He opens the gate and looks over his shoulder at Moira. “Do you mind?”

With a put-upon sigh the vet comes forward, entering the corral. “You owe me for this, McCree.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The gate closes behind them--Jesse locks it purely by habit, not out of any real fear of Gabriel trying to escape--and together the humans come forward. Jesse immediately goes for the leash around Gabriel’s neck, grabbing it in one hand to wrap around his palm while his other hand reaches out, cupping the soft skin of Gabriel’s cheek.

“That’s it, boy, easy,” he murmurs, looking behind Gabriel to where Moira stands, pulling on a set of latex gloves. She spreads a thick line of clear gel on her index finger, and Jesse tightens his hold on the leash ever so slightly as she lifts Gabriel’s tail. “Here we go, good boy, deep breath--”

He’s cut off by Gabriel’s startled-sounding yelp as the vet’s finger slides into his ass, his ears snapping backward and eyes widening as he tries to look over his shoulder toward the pain of the intrusion. Jesse holds his face instead, leaning close and peppering kisses over Gabriel’s cheeks and the low bridge of his nose, shushing him as Moira takes her time feeling up his insides.

“Y’know, I’d almost think you enjoy this, with how long you spend doin’ it,” Jesse huffs. Moira’s reply comes in a roll of her eyes as she pulls her finger free and peels her gloves off with a snap.

“If you do not care for my procedures, feel free to do it yourself next time.” 

She lets the gloves fall to the ground and then crouches down, palpating and squeezing lightly along Gabriel’s ankles, feeling the ridges of keratin where his hooves meet skin. She slowly works her way up his digitigrade legs and massages over his hocks, then his hips, pausing to reach between his thighs and fondle the heavy sack of his balls, the soft hair there tickling at her palm.

“You could keep him as a bull,” she murmurs after a moment, fitting her fingers around the soft meat of Gabriel’s girthy cock and finding herself impressed to discover that her fingertips don’t touch. “He really is a model specimen. Good breeding stock--”

“I can’t,” Jesse mutters, looking away; something in his eyes and his voice is guilty, ashamed. “He’s too smart. This intelligence...it’s a mutation, and it has to stay that way. If smart cows become the norm, well…” He shrugs weakly, toeing at the ground beneath his boots. “I know a lot of people that’d be going out of business, and one of them is me.”

Moira clucks her tongue, a sharp smirk pulling at her lips. “What a logical decision. I’m surprised at you, McCree.”

Jesse looks away, over his shoulder at the barn--toward the rest of the lives that depend on him and his caring nature, that don’t even know how lucky they are to be born under his roof--and lets out a long, low sigh. 

“Yeah, well...sometimes you just gotta take a step back and remind yourself what you do it all for.”

“A noble sentiment.” And that signifies the end of the conversation, as Moira stands up to continue her exam. Her fingers feel over Gabriel’s belly and along his abdomen, palpating the muscle and thin padding of fat for any discrepancy in the organs beneath; and then she fits her hands against the soft swells of his breasts and weighs them in her palms, making the yielding flesh jiggle in her grasp. “But back to what I came here for.” 

She squeezes at Gabriel’s puffy brown nipples, first one, then the other--and it takes a few tugs to coax out what she’s after, but when the first drops of thin, opaque milk bead up at the tips of his thick nipples she smiles.

“This one hasn’t been milked proper, has he?” Moira asks, not taking her eyes off where the thin streams of milk start to weakly flow from Gabriel’s nipples, down the soft swell of his pecs to collect in the shallow dips of his muscles. “He’s slow to give.”

“No, he hasn’t,” Jesse says, petting behind one of Gabriel’s floppy ears as the cow shifts a little in distress, clearly not used to or even liking the feeling of Moira’s fingers milking his soft nipples. “I’ve been saving him, mostly...tried, once, but it didn’t do no good. I figured he might be a little slow to develop--another reason to give him to the pet store. If he can’t make money here with us--”

“That’s an interesting hypothesis,” Moira murmurs, glancing up from Gabriel’s chest as the cow lets out a quiet, soft lowing; and her fingers don’t stop, tugging at his teats to coax more milk from him, until it flows down his chest in slow, thick rivulets. “Because here he is, producing just fine.” 

She raises one thin brow at Jesse, finally pulling her fingers away and wiping them on her pants. 

“I think he’ll do just fine in the production line, McCree,” she says, and JEsse feels his heart sink.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack makes it into the breeding farm the very next week.

He can’t deny that he’s nervous to go--wondering how this is all going to work, if he’s actually going to be approved for this process, if it’s all just some kind of complicated rouse to draw out perverts--but the closer he gets to the address listed on the flyer, the more his anxiety shifts into a kind of excited anticipation, a hunger for what he saw advertised. 

He’s spent the week dreaming of what he’ll find: lines and lines of Gabriel cattle, all presented with thick thighs and dark, creamy skin, pretty faces and supple, butter-soft holes ready for Jack to fuck until he simply can’t anymore. He has half a mind to bring a camera with him, just to record the action; but for some reason, he doesn’t think that would be the best idea for his career.

He can see the headlines now: _Famous Local Artist Fucks Cattle--More at Six!_

But the flyer had promised confidentiality, a clean and private environment, and that’s more than enough for Jack. By the time he’s pulled up to the breeding barn--a smaller building than he thought it would be, with red paint and white trim, looking cozy and charming like something from a storybook--his cock is already stirring in his jeans, mouth watering at the thought of just what awaits him inside.

He’s greeted at the double doors by a tall, muscular man with sharp, intelligent eyes and a strong, clean-shaven jaw; he offers his large hand to Jack with a greeting of, “Hello. My name is Akande; I assume you’re here for the public opening?”

“Yes.” Jack shakes his hand and can’t help but peer over Akande’s broad shoulder; the barn doors are slightly ajar behind him, but Jack can’t make out anything inside. When he looks back to Akande’s face, he finds the other man smiling.

“Are you excited?”

“I am,” Jack blurts out, unable to help his nervous little smile as he pulls out a folded collection of papers from the back pocket of his jeans. “I brought my documents--can we go inside?”

Akande grins wider and takes the papers from his hands, giving them a brief skim before he nods. “You really are eager...as you should be. Come with me.” He turns around and walks the short distance to the entrance of the barn, and with one sweep of his strong arm he opens the doors.

Jack can’t help but stare inside--it’s so much better than anything he was imagining, like something straight out of his fantasies. There’s two rows of stalls--one on the left, and one on the right, with an aisle to walk between them--and when Jack comes forward to peer into the first stall, he’s greeted by the sight of a bare ass and thick thighs, a thin tail lazily swishing back and forth. As he stares, the beast turns around, exposing his bare front to Jack’s gaze; and he can’t help but drink in the sight, captivated by everything from the slow chew of the cow’s mouthful of hay to where his cock hangs thick and soft between his thighs.

He’s never seen a Gabriel cow in person before--and it’s so much better than he could have ever imagined.

Jack finds himself walking up to the first stall and holding his hand out to the beast within, his heart hammering in his throat; the cow tilts his shaved head and sniffs at Jack’s hand, the golden ring pierced into his septum shining in the overhead light, and then with a huff starts to lip at Jack’s fingertips like he’s searching for food. Jack can’t help his smile, can’t help but reach up with his free hand to fondle one of the cow’s ears, making the tag pierced into it clack noisily against the cow’s horn. 

“I think he likes you,” Akande murmurs, appearing suddenly beside Jack with a sly smile on his face. He cuts his gaze to the side to meet Jack’s own, and asks, “Do you want to find out just how much?”

“Absolutely,” Jack breathes.

And with Akande’s permission he opens the door to the stall and steps in, the straw crinkling softly under his boots as he walks up to Gabriel; and up close like this, the appeal of the cow is impossible to deny. Jack gently sets his hands on the cow’s horns, petting over them with light fingertips, reverent--but that is where his hesitance stops.

He crowds Gabriel up against the wall of the stall and lets his hands roam over his body, cupping the cow’s plush tits in squeezing hands and giving his thick nipples a few playful tugs just to hear Gabriel low at him, to see the way his dark cock starts to chub up between his muscular thighs. Jack’s fingers come away wet and he pops them in his mouth immediately, sucking the milk off them with a hungry noise; and when he can taste nothing but the salt of his own skin he decides to go straight for the source, leaning down to latch onto one of Gabriel’s dusky nipples and suckle, swallowing the sweet cream down on the heels of another moan.

“You really are eager for it,” Akande chuckles, and Jack pops off Gabriel’s tit with a gasp of breath, letting his forehead rest between the swell of the cow’s pectorals and mouthing lazily at the side of his tit. 

“Can you blame me?” he asks, skirting his hands down Gabriel’s chest and over the curve of his hips, down further to grab at his fat ass and squeeze. “I don’t know how you manage to not have your dick in him all the time…”

Akande just chuckles at that, and turns away with a wave of his hand. “I’ll leave you two to your activities, then. Breed him up nice and good, and you can come get me in the office when you’re done.”

Jack nods, but he’s only half-listening; he’s far more interested in the warmth of Gabriel’s body, in the weight of the cow’s balls as he rolls them in his palm. He tucks himself up close to breathe in a deep inhale of his scent--musky and sweet, somehow, like something rustic and earthy--and lets the air out on a happy sigh.

“Let’s have some fun,” he murmurs, smiling against the soft skin of Gabriel’s neck and pushing the cow up against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The stall is warm, cozy almost, and smells of hay and sweet grain; Jack finds himself much more relaxed than he thought he would be as he tucks himself up against Gabriel’s body, spreading his legs so he can rut up against Gabriel’s thigh while his hands still grope and grab greedy handfuls of his soft tits. For what it’s worth, the cow seems to enjoy the attention--nuzzles his face into the crook of Jack’s neck and flicks his ears against Jack’s face, lowing and moaning softly, his tail swishing with content behind him.

“That’s right,” Jack murmurs, leaning down so he can bury his face in the cow’s plush cleavage as he humps his leg, trailing suckling kisses along his soft, creamy skin just to taste him and see what kind of noises he can pull from him. “Such a good boy you are, little cow...such a good cow, fuck, just look at you…”

Gabriel doesn’t answer, but Jack doesn’t expect him to. Instead, he drops down to his knees in the soft straw and pushes at Gabriel’s thighs, making them spread until the half-hard length of his cock is exposed, jutting out straight over the large, low-hanging swell of Gabriel’s balls. They look so tempting, so tasty, that Jack can’t help but fondle them--roll the furry sack in his palm and massage the warm skin with his fingertips, lean in and take a deep sniff just to taste the cow’s musk on his tongue. He presses his face forward, lapping over Gabriel’s balls with hungry swipes of his tongue, and pulls the large testicles into his mouth one at a time to suckle on. 

Gabriel shifts at the attention, one hoof stamping the ground and his tail swishing, and Jack reaches up with one hand to pet over the cow’s strong flank, resigning himself to only a few more blissful moments of drooling over the big ballsack right in front of his face before he stands back up. His cock aches in his pants, straining up painfully against the too-tight confines of his jeans, and Jack’s hands work fast to jerk the button open and the zipper down, pulling his cock out into the warm air of the stall. He gives himself a few hasty strokes just to take the worst of the edge off, and doesn’t miss the way the cow’s eyes trail down, focusing on his cock as his ears flick forward, inquisitive.

“What?” Jack says, rolling his hips up, delighting in how Gabriel’s eyes follow the motion of his cock through the air. “You know what this is, don’t you? Know where this is going to go?”

Gabriel’s only response is a soft snort, his head dipping down to snuffle curiously at the length of Jack’s cock, and as tempting as it is to just stay there and let the cow lip warmly at his shaft, Jack has other things in mind. He puts a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder to make him straighten up again, and crowds up against him, his free hand going to grab one of the cow’s thick thighs and haul it up toward his chest.

The angle forces the cow’s fat ass to spread, and when Jack’s questing fingers reach between the plush cheeks he finds the warm, soft pucker of his hole with ease. He rubs one fingertip around the puffy flesh, smearing the slick that’s already gathered there around the furrowed flesh with a hungry purr.

“I didn’t think the porn videos were true,” he breathes, more to himself than the cow. “But you do get wet, all by yourself…you were made for fucking, after all...”

He slides a finger into the puffy hole, and at the lack of resistance he adds another, scissoring them to stretch the supple muscle and see how far he can go--and he’s far from disappointed when even then the cow’s hole does nothing to resist him, just spreading open on his fingers like it was made for it.

“Fuck,” Jack groans, and decides right then that he’s spent enough time playing around.

He grabs the base of his cock with one hand and nudges it between the cow’s ass cheeks, rubbing the spongy tip in the cleft of Gabriel’s ass to spread the slick around and get everything wet. He spends a few moments just teasing himself, rutting his hips in small motions to fuck between the cow’s cheeks; and when he deems himself sufficiently slicked up he angles his cock lower and slowly, smoothly sheathes himself in the snug grip of the cow’s hole.

The feeling is better than he ever thought it would be--tighter than any pussy he’s ever fucked, but slicker and more supple than he can remember a proper assfuck being--and Jack groans as he slides himself in to the base, only stopping when his balls come to rest on the curve of the cow’s ass and he can go no further. Part of him wants to wait and savour the feeling, revel in the warm hole holding him so snug, but he just can’t; he digs his fingers in where he holds the cow’s thigh aloft and starts to greedily fuck into him, rolling his hips forward and letting his skin slap against Gabriel’s with each hungry thrust.

“Fuck, yes,” Jack moans, grabbing at the cow’s hip with his free hand and rutting into him with quick, deep thrusts, getting his cock as far as he can into the cow’s hot insides. He drops his head and finds one of Gabriel’s dark nipples, pulling the puffy nub of flesh into his mouth and starting to suckle. The rush of creamy, sweet milk into his mouth only has his arousal burning hotter, and as he swallows mouthful after mouthful he finds his orgasm quickly approaching, that coil of heat in his gut winding up tighter and tighter. He pumps his hips quicker, slamming into the cow’s yielding hole with as much force as he can muster--and if the slick heat around him wasn’t enough to coax him toward orgasm, Gabriel’s breathy little lows and moos as he’s fucked would be. Jack can only manage a handful of erratic thrusts before he’s digging his nails into the cow’s supple flesh and burying himself in to the base, biting down on one of Gabriel’s plush tits and moaning through his teeth as orgasm washes over him in a wave of from head to toe.

For what it’s worth, Gabriel doesn’t seem to mind the sudden rush of heat as Jack cums deep inside him. His ears flick and he bunts his head gently against Jack’s, like he’s searching for pets--and Jack is more than happy to give them, panting against Gabriel’s spit-slick tit as he reaches up with one hand to clumsily pet over the cow’s shaved head and scratch behind his floppy ears. 

“Good boy,” Jack breathes, looking down to see that Gabriel’s own cock is still ruddy and half-hard between his thick thighs, not flagged at all by the fucking--and Jack decides that he just can’t have that. 

So he drops down to his knees in the soft straw, and decides that Gabriel has earned himself a reward.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time that Jack leaves the stall with the newly-bred cow, he’s feeling completely sated and pleased beyond words. With a fond pat to the cow’s flank he walks back out into the aisle and closes the stall door behind him, and for a moment all he can do is lean back against the door and breathe.

That encounter was better than he even thought it could be--and he’d had high expectations going in. But Jack is drawn out of his nostalgic reverie by the sound of nervous hoofbeats, by another man’s voice as he says, “Easy, Gabi, it’s alright…”

Jack peers around the corner of the stall and sees the cause of the commotion: there’s a man in jeans and a cowboy hat coming down the main aisle, leading in a young-looking cow Gabriel by a lead rope attached to the bridle wrapped around the cow’s face. For his part the man seems to be attempting to calm down the creature, petting across his shaved head and scratching behind his windmilling ears; but if the cow’s lashing tail and stamping hooves are any indication, he has no desire to be anywhere near this barn. 

And then he throws his head back, pulls the rope out of the man’s hand, and bolts.

Jack has never thought himself any kind of farm-savvy person. He’s never handled livestock or even seen himself as someone capable of such a thing.

And yet, when that cow comes rushing toward him with all the speed those thick thighs possess, the only thing Jack can think of to do is to dart over and bodily block the way.

The creature thuds into him, knocking the wind out of Jack’s lungs; but one of his flailing arms manages to find the cow’s lead rope, and his other shoots up to block the beast’s path, and that is how Jack finds himself backed up against the wall with a frantic cow Gabriel pressed up against his chest.

“Good move!” the man in the hat yells, jogging over; he grabs the rope from Jack's grasp and puts a hand on the cow’s shoulder, pulling him backward to let Jack get away from the wall. Once he's got enough room and the cow back by his side, he sticks out a hand. “Name’s Jesse--nice to meet ya. Thanks for the help!”

Jack grins breathlessly, shaking the man’s calloused palm. “Jack,” he says, with a quick dip of his head. “It was nothing...I just panicked, I think.”

“Well, that's some good instincts you've got,” Jesse says, rocking back on his heels. The cow jerks in his grasp, startling a “Whoa!” from him; but instead of taking off again, the creature just leans forward, his face inquisitive and ears perked as he peers at Jack’s face. “Oh...I think he likes you, heh. Easy, Gabi…”

“Gabi?” Jack repeats, cautiously holding his hand out for the creature to sniff. The warm puffs of the cow’s breath and soft brush of his curious lips tickle his skin. “I thought they were all called Gabriel?”

Jesse hesitates, a sheepish look crossing his face. “Well...they are, technically. But Gabi here…” He pets between the cow’s floppy ears fondly. “Gabi is special, so he gets a special name.”

Like he knows he’s being talked about, the cow butts into Jack’s hand for attention; and Jack can’t help his chuckle as he pets over Gabi’s smooth-shorn head with his fingertips. “Special how?” 

“He’s real smart,” Jesse says, and something akin to sadness crosses his face before he can hide it; it’s gone in a flash, but even the smile that replaces it isn’t quite as bright as before. “And a real sweetheart. He deserves better…”

He trails off suddenly, looking over Jack’s shoulder; and as if on cue, Akande shows up, his lips split wide in a big grin. 

“Ah, Jesse,” he says, giving him a polite nod of greeting before he turns Gabi, sizing the cow up and studying him with a scrutinous gaze. “Is this the new stock?”

Jesse frowns slightly. “Yes, sir. But I’m telling you, like I told the doc--I don’t think this is what’s best for him. He’s too smart for this, he knows--”

“Jesse, my good man,” Akande interrupts, his voice made light with mirth. “I know you care for your livestock, but do not forget that he’s only a cow. One of hundreds, all the same. And as soon as he gets settled into our rhythm here, he’ll be just as happy as all the others. Go put him away, please.” 

He claps Jesse on the back, and that is the end of the discussion. Jesse looks at Jack with a rueful, “Good to meet you, Jack,” before he turns and starts to lead Gabi back toward the main aisle; and the cow hesitates, fighting against the pull like he doesn’t want to leave Jack’s side, but with enough clucking and gentle tugging he’s finally guided away.

Jack watches him go, watches the agitated flick of the cow’s tail, the way his ears swivel and flatten. He turns to Akande and asks, “Aren’t there other options for some of the cattle? I thought I read somewhere that they get sold as pets sometimes.”

“That’s right,” Akande says, nodding and starting to guide Jack toward the exit with a broad arm behind his lower back. “But in the long run, they are a more beneficial asset when they’re in a barn like this, with their fellows.” His lips quirk up in a coy grin. “Besides, here they are more accessible to the public for, ahem...enrichment, as we have discovered many people enjoy.”

Jack flushes faintly, feeling not-so-subtly called out by the comment. He follows as Akande urges him toward the door, and shakes the man’s hand when it’s offered. 

“Feel free to come by again,” Akande says. “There are plenty of cows here waiting to be supplemented.”

Jack nods in reply, his tongue still caught up in his throat; and when he glances over Akande’s shoulder, he sees Jesse with his arms around Gabi’s neck, like he’s hugging him goodbye.

And as Jack watches, the cow reaches up and returns the gesture, arms wrapped around Jesse’s waist and head tucked against his neck.

Jack doesn’t even hear what Akande says next, doesn’t remember leaving the barn; during the entire trip home, all he can see is Gabi’s curious face, and hear Jesse’s voice in his ears.

_“He deserves better.”_


	7. Chapter 7

Jack finds himself thinking of Gabi on and off for the next week. 

He doesn’t make any more trips back to the barn--between taking new clients and working on commissioned painted pieces that he’d already promised, he’s kept remarkably busy--but it’s not for a lack of desire; when he lays down at night he can’t help but imagine how it’d feel to have the bulk of another in his bed, to have the soft, warm fur of a sweet cow tucked up against his side. 

And he remembers Gabi, and his curious face and bright, pretty eyes, and finds it difficult to fall asleep.

-x-

Back at the barn, Jesse finds himself thinking of Gabi, too--but for entirely different reasons.  
To say that the cow has had trouble adjusting to his new lifestyle would be an understatement; he’s not used to the food or the schedule he’s now expected to follow, not used to being locked up in his stall for hours on end. The visits from strangers weren’t too bad, at first; but too many rough hands have grabbed Gabi, have hurt him with their malice or impatience, and Jesse knew it would only be a matter of time before the cow revolted against how he was being treated.

He just didn’t know it would come so soon.

Jesse had started toward the barn as soon as he got the call from Akande that he was needed, but when he steps inside and hears the yelling, the bellowing of the cows from down the hall, he breaks out into a run. He’s dismayed to find that most of the noise is coming from Gabi’s stall at the very end of the hall, but it’s only when he gets closer that he can make out just what is being shouted.

“Get him off me-- _grk_! Get him off!”

“This has never happened before--”

“Grab the halter!”

“Hold him down!”

Jesse reaches the scene just in time to stare in horror at what he’s seeing--at the tangle of bodies brawling in the stall, the crimson spattered up along the wooden walls and smeared along the tips of Gabriel’s horns, the stable staff gathered around tugging vainly at Gabriel’s legs and his halter to try to pull him away from the man currently trapped beneath the bulk of his body, beneath the swinging threat of his horns. 

Jesse finds himself moving before he knows it, rushing into the stall with a shout of, “Stop!” He pushes away the stable staff and instead grabs one of Gabriel’s horns, locking his forearm around it and putting his free hand on Gabi’s neck. “Gabi, stop!”

Jesse’s voice seems to break through the fog in Gabi’s head--the cow jerks upright, his focus pulled away from the half-naked man bleeding beneath him and instead entirely fixed on Jesse. He blinks up at the handler with big, wet, brown eyes and pushes his head into Jesse’s chest, his arms finding their way around Jesse’s thighs in a tight hug as a long, low whine leaves him.

“Shh, Gabi,” Jesse says, petting over the cow’s shaved head and keeping him held close, watching as the stablehands help the injured man limp out of the stall. “What happened?” he asks one, and gets a huff in response.

“That--beast,” the woman starts, her voice quaking, “is deranged. He’s got something wrong with him. Everything was fine and then he threw that customer down to the ground and started to gore him! He’ll be put down for this--you wait and see!” 

She turns on one heel of her boot to storm down the hall after the other stablehands, leaving Jesse alone in the bloody stall with Gabriel. He holds onto the cow for a few moments more, then pulls away with a sigh, taking Gabriel’s face in his hands. “Gabi...what happened, darlin’? You can’t go maulin’ customers…”

Gabriel looks away, down at the ground--and when Jesse follows his gaze, he sees something thin and metal, just barely sticking up out of the straw. He pulls himself away from Gabriel to walk over and root around until his fingers find the foreign object and extract it from the bedding. 

It’s a small taser; thin and discreet enough to hide in a pocket, tipped with metal prongs that are sharp enough to nick Jesse’s thumb when he just touches his fingertip to them. He holds the device up and turns to Gabriel, and finds the cow staring at him with his ears flattened and his tail swishing slowly, nervously, behind his thighs.

“Oh, sweetheart, no,” Jesse says, tucking the taser into his pocket and rushing forward; Gabriel shies away from him at first, but he lets Jesse’s hand settle on his head again, and it’s when Jesse runs his fingers behind Gabriel’s right ear that he feels the small wounds there. A quick peek confirms what he was afraid of: two cuts into the sensitive flesh right where the ear connects to his skull, the fur around the site slightly charred and blackened.

Everything falls into place, and Jesse has to bite his tongue to contain his rage.

Clients were supposed to be screened before being able to come inside and play with the cattle--checked for any weapons or dangers, and warned of the consequences were they to injure one of the cows. Breeding the cows was supposed to be a pleasurable event on both sides, and Jesse only feels his ire mounting as he checks over Gabi’s body.

He finds another set of wounds on Gabriel’s hip, on the plump flesh at the base of his tail, and--most enraging of all--right in the vulnerable space between his cock and balls. The sudden attack makes sense, and Jesse pulls Gabriel against him in a hug.

“Sweet boy,” he murmurs, fishing his handkerchief out of his back pocket and using it to wipe the blood off Gabriel’s horns, to clean the spatter off his face. “I’m so sorry...it’s alright, Gabi, you’re not in trouble…”

That seems to set the cow at ease a little, some of the tension bleeding out of his strong shoulders; but all of that vanishes as soon as Jesse hears footsteps, and he looks up to find himself face to face with Akande.

“We need to talk,” Akande says, his eyes narrowed and flinty--and Jesse feels his stomach plummet.


	8. Chapter 8

“Now, boss,” Jesse starts, hastily chasing his boss down the narrow hall and toward his office, “Don’t go bein’ rash. This whole situation is nothin’ but a misunderstanding--”

“Silence, Jesse,” Akande growls, and they both walk in silence until Akande’s office door snaps shut behind them.

Immediately, Akande is grabbing for the lowest drawer in his desk, and pulling out a bottle of black-label whiskey from inside. He uncorks it with a ferocity Jesse has rarely seen and takes a long drag off the bottle with closed eyes; when he pulls it away from his lips it’s with a deep breath out through his nose, and then he turns his gaze on Jesse.

“I don’t have to tell you that this is--put lightly--a PR disaster.”

“Yes, sir.”

“That man was seriously injured. He is on his way to the hospital right now.”

“Yes, sir.”

“If word gets out that one of our cows mauled somebody, we lose our public babyface.” Akande sinks down into his chair, his broad fingertips tapping rapidly across the desk as his mind works. “We lose our babyface, and we lose our edge over normal milk production facilities. We lose our edge, and all of this--” He sweeps an arm out in a broad gesture. “Goes away.”

Jesse thinks of all the cattle that live here, all calves he’d raised himself--all special, all unique in their own way, all cared for--and swallows the lump in his throat. “...yes, sir.”

“So we cannot let that happen.” Akande steeples his fingers together beneath his chin and looks up at Jesse, his eyes dark. “I think you know what we have to do.”

“Sir--sir, wait,” Jesse starts, unease making his skin crawl as he fishes into his pocket and pulls out the taser. He holds it up for Akande to see, and continues, “I found this in Gabi’s stall. He’s covered in pricks from it. That asshole was torturing him--”

“Jesse, it doesn’t matter.” Akande shakes his head, leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh. “That’s not the story that will be told--you know how this goes. A vicious animal harms somebody, and the crowds demand blood to be paid.”

“Sir, please,” Jesse tries, coming forward and lying his hands on the desk, looking into Akande’s eyes pleadingly. “You can’t--it ain’t his fault. He’s special, he’s so smart, please--”

“He cannot stay, Jesse, and that’s all there is to it.” Akande’s voice is firm, and Jesse finds himself panicking, mind racing to come up with some way to get around the unspoken decision. “Tomorrow he will be destroyed.”

“I--I’ll find someone to take him,” Jesse blurts out, nearly tripping over his words in his haste to get them out. “He can live with me for a bit, and then--then I’ll find him an owner. Somewhere he can live away from here.”

Akande cocks a brow, dubious. “No one will buy him knowing that he attacked somebody.”

“He didn’t _attack_ nobody,” Jesse says, straightening up as an idea crosses his mind. “And besides...I think I know someone who just might.”

-x-

Jack is in the middle of his finishing brushstroke when his phone rings.

He barely hears the tone over his work music--an invigorating blend of country-rock and classic pop tunes--but the insistent chime cuts through the steel guitar and has him turning around, tucking the paintbrush between his lips for safekeeping while he rifles through the tubes of paint and array of brushes on the table behind him to grab his phone.

“Hemno?” Jack says, after answering the unknown number and putting it up to his ear; a second later and he pulls the paintbrush out of his mouth and tries again. “Sorry--hello?”

“Hey, Jack--this is Jesse McCree, from the cattle barn.” The voice on the other end sounds strained, and Jack furrows his brows, immediately wondering why he’s getting a call from the barn of all places. Had there been an issue with his last playtime? 

Jack leans against the table with a frown. “Hey, Jesse. What can I do for you?”

“Well, it’s not for me, specifically…” Jesse trails off--Jack can hear noise behind him, like something clattering to the floor and then Jesse’s muffled talking--before he says, “It’s about Gabi. You remember him?”

Jack can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips as he recalls the sweet cow. “Of course I remember him. He’s such a sweetheart, I was actually going to come see him later this week--”

“Well, uh, about that. You actually--we had something happen, and Gabi’s not going to be at the barn anymore.”

“What?” Jack straightens up off the table. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, for now,” Jesse says, hastily. “He’s staying with me, but...I can’t keep him for long. I ain’t got the space or the time to do him right--or, hell, the money, for that matter. He needs a home, and I thought…”

He trails off, but the statement hangs in the air, unspoken.

_I thought of you._

For a long while Jack is silent, mulling over the idea. He can’t deny that he’s thought about it before, thought about having a sweet cow to cuddle up to his side and a friend to keep him company while he works--but it’s always been something to fantasize about, not a reality with real responsibilities and consequences.

Jack swallows. “What’s going to happen to him if I can’t take him?”

The line is quiet for a long while--so long that Jack has to look at his phone to make sure the call didn’t drop. “Jesse? Hello?”

“I’m still here,” Jesse says, voice subdued. “I just...Jack, if no one can take him today, he’s gonna be put down. I know you don’t want that, and I sure as hell don’t, but he--”

“I’ll do it,” Jack says, already putting his brush down and heading for the door. “Just tell me where I need to go.”


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to Jesse's house can't take longer than fifteen minutes, but to Jack it feels like hours.

When he pulls into the gravel driveway, he can't help but notice the Keep Out signs planted into the ground, the plaque mounted beside the mailbox that warns any trespassers will be shot; and Jack finds himself wondering if he was given the wrong address, thinking that surely this can't be where Jesse lives. He seemed too friendly to be the type to turn hostile at the first sight of a stranger. 

But when Jack drives up further, he can see a quaint doublewide trailer up on blocks in a grassy patch of yard, and beside that a small corral made of cattle panel. There's a man leaning on the gate, and as he puts his car in park Jack looks up to see Jesse staring back at him.

"Hey," he calls, walking over toward Jack's car, his boots crunching gravel with every step. "Did you find the place okay?"

"I did." Jack hesitates, then uncertainly adds, "Thought I was at the wrong house, at first. All those signs out front..."

"Oh, yeah. Those." Jesse's face darkens a little, his bushy brows furrowing. "I could probably take 'em down by now, but...people ain't always been so friendly toward this cattle concept, y'know? Reckon it’s best to leave ‘em up, just in case."

Jack doesn't know, not really; sure, he can remember the protests when cattle Gabriel first started becoming a widely-known thing, the uproar when they were first introduced as a means of cheap domestic labor or easy company--but that was always a distant thing, something he watched without being a part of. If this is Jesse's livelihood, he can only imagine how it affected him.

Enough to still have the warning signs out front, apparently. 

"Where's Gabi at?" Jack asks, eager to steer this conversation out of uncomfortable waters and back toward their shared interest. "I assume he's here with you?"

"Sure is. He's in the pen." Jesse turns to lead Jack over to the cattle panel corral, then hesitates; when he speaks again, his voice is subdued, ashamed. "Akande insisted on some...modifications, before he was loaded up, to keep everyone safe. I ain't had time to take 'em all off yet, so I'll need your help with that."

"Sure," Jack says, curious as to what modifications Jesse could be talking about. As far as he knew, Gabi was the sweetest thing to ever walk the earth, and would never hurt anyone.

So when he reaches the pen and peers inside, he finds himself caught off-guard by how the cow looks.

The ends of Gabi's horns bear soft, tennis ball-esque caps on the tips, making him look like some cheap display out of a circus. A muzzle is fitted over his face, the straps wrapped tight enough to indent around the back of his head; and the wires of the muzzle meet in front of his lips, making him look more like a vicious dog than the sweet cow Jack knows he is. He can only stare on in disbelief as Jesse hops the fence. “You really weren’t kidding…”

“No,” Jesse says grimly, putting a hand on Gabi’s shoulder to make him turn around--and that lets Jack see the cuffs around Gabi’s wrists, the strap that holds his head upright at a straight angle, the way the muscles in his neck twitch with all his tension. “Now c’mere. Hold him while I get all this shit off.”

Jack does his best to mimic Jesse’s easy scramble over the cattle panel, and ends up on the other side of the fence in what he deems a respectably short amount of time. He approaches Gabi like he would a feral thing, expecting his pupils to be blown and his ears to twitch and swivel with alarm; but the cow simply looks at him balefully, a frown on his pretty face, and shifts where he stands when the two men approach.

“Easy, Gabi,” Jesse croons, reaching out to lay a hand on Gabi’s strong shoulder before he pets it down his spine. When he reaches the cuffs he stops and sets about unfastening them, and as Jack watches each bunch of Gabi’s muscles relax as they’re freed from his restraints, he finds himself more and more relieved.

“That’s it...” Jack meets the cow’s gaze and offers what he hopes is a comforting smile. “We’re gonna get you all back to normal, Gabi. You’re safe now.”

He grabs for the foam balls on the ends of Gabriel’s horns and gently tugs them free, pausing afterward to give the cow a scratch behind one of his floppy ears; but he glances at Gabi’s face and finds himself caught in his warm brown gaze, in the slight curve of a smile on those full lips, and doesn’t notice he’s staring until the sound of Jesse clearing his throat breaks the silence.

“If that’s everything off of him,” he says, a hint of amusement in his voice as Jack looks away with reddening cheeks, “then I think that’s all we need to do right now. I wanna keep him in here for a bit longer, to make sure he’s not hurt too bad, and then I’ll put him out to pasture.”

He turns to shoot Jack a grin. “A few days out there to get his feet under him...and then he’s all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for the lovely tiam007, featuring art from [Kathy!](https://nothing-but-sinfuldoodles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
